Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to cellular telephones. With the proliferation of integrated circuitry, these electronic devices are becoming more and more sophisticated. Some electronic devices may include systems-on-a-chip (SOCs) that may integrate different components associated with the various functions of the electronic device into a single integrated circuit. As part of this trend toward increasing sophistication, many of the SOCs often need to communicate with each other as well as communicate with other integrated circuits external to the electronic devices.
Another growing trend with electronic devices is increasing power consumption. Generally, electronic devices often consume greater power than their predecessors, in part due to their increasing levels of functionality. In the case of mobile electronic devices, such as laptops and/or cellular telephones, increased power consumption may be detrimental because it may consume precious battery life. These power problems are exacerbated when the mobile electronic device also includes radio capabilities, such as Bluetooth, WiFi™, and so on. Many mobile electronic devices contain radio capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing power management to electronic devices implementing SOCs and that have radio capabilities.